


Mitigation

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Shenanigans
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Mitigation

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker/Sideswipe, Hot Rod  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons.

Sunstreaker squinted over at his twin as the bond suddenly narrowed and Hot Rod broke out in quickly muffled giggles. There was, of course, only one way to handle this, so with a sigh and glance toward the ground despite the fact this was Earth and Primus wasn't there, Sunstreaker pushed to his feet and strolled over to his twin. There was never any stopping Sideswipe, just redirecting, and right now Sideswipe was going to be hard to redirect because he was busy showing off for the new shiny.

"Ow! Hey!" Sideswipe yelped as Sunstreaker casually smacked the back of his helm. "What gives, slagger?"

In lieu of words, Sunstreaker merely raised an optic ridge and stared back at his twin.

"Uh..." Hot Rod began. "I can... like, go..."

"No," Sunstreaker said, "you can stay. I just want this idiot to use his processor for half a second and think about the fact that not only does he have Prowl to contend with, but Ultra Magnus too."

Sideswipe blinked, but then nodded. "Yeah... yeah, good point, bro."

"So we're not going to-"

Sideswipe's hand flew out and covered Hot Rod's mouth. "Oh. We are. I just need to think a minute."

Sunstreaker grinned and shrugged at Hot Rod, which he knew didn't look _anywhere close_ to reassuring on him, and simply waited while Sideswipe recalculated.

"You're in then, I guess?" Sideswipe asked.

"Obviously," Sunstreaker replied. "That or have Prowl up my tailpipe wanting to know why I didn't stop you when you fuck it up and get caught."

That was Sideswipe's Offendedtm look. "I wouldn't get caught!"

Sunstreaker merely arched an optic ridge again and let his silent judgment speak for itself.

"Frag yourself," Sideswipe said and smiled before throwing his arms around Sunstreaker's shoulders. Sunstreaker bore the loud, smacking kiss to his cheek because it was always funny watching someone who didn't know them well wait for Sunstreaker to become violent with his glitchy twin. "I have the bestest brother."

"Yes, you do. Now what's the plan?"

**Author's Note:**

> What to know more about what I'm up to? Click [here](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for my DW!


End file.
